Find Your Way Home
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Never once do you want to leave the one you love. But sometimes, the choice you want is not given.


The day's sun was just peeking above the horizon as the town began to gather for the hanging of the only murderer ever to grace their land. Their faces full of disgust for the man faced one another, standing before the gallows just beside the town's jail. Women held their children by their side as the men growled at one another, remembering the man that had been taken away from their small community.

A small brunette made her way through the bustling crowd, her head down as she tried to get to the jailhouse door just a few feet away. She ignored the looks of pity that were sent her way, doing her best to shrug off the small touches that made their way to her shoulder as a sign of penance for her. She nodded softly to the man that held the door for her, her head bowing the slightest to him before making her way into the small brick building.

"Mrs. Rossi."

Emily's chocolate brown eyes looked up, giving the most gentle nod as the jailer stood to greet her. She took the kiss placed on her cheek with a smile before her eyes hit the man who stood behind bars at the back of the building. "How has he been doing?"

Phillip Strauss gave a shrug, blindly pointing over his shoulder to the man who listened in. "How any man being put to death would be doing."

Emily sucked in her bottom lip, nodding slightly before gesturing towards the prisoner. "May I speak with him?"

The older man gave a shake of the head, his eyes saddening on the widow before him. "I don't thinkthat's such a good idea, Miss."

The brunette looked over his shoulder, her eyes hitting the man who was gazing her way. "Please Phillip, I'd like to speak with him"

Phillip let out a breath before nodding, taking the prison keyring in his hand before venturing out to the waiting crowd.

Emily looked towards the back of the building, biting her lip as she slowly made her way back towards the cell. She looked to the older man who stood from the bench that had been given to him, smiling gently at the prisoner as she stood before the bars. "I see that you've used your time here well," she whispered, gesturing to all the letter that scattered his floor and walls.

The brunette man looked to the widow that stood in front of his cell, taking in her white gown with green ribbons tied around her wrists and neckline. Her bonnet barely sat atop her dark curls that were framing her pale face, her eyes looking his way. She was radiant. "I always tried to write to you, but the words never seemed right. I apologize."

Emily gave a dismissive wave of the hand as shook her head, stepping closer to the metal bars. "No, there is no reason for you to apologize. I've done that a few times myself actually."

"Really?"

The younger woman gave a smile. "Really really."

The brunette man stepped closer to the bars that enclosed around him, looking to the brunette beauty who stood before him. "Emily, you know that I never meant to leave you without a husband. I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Emily gave a small shake of the head, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked to the older man. "I know."

"He needed to go, but not in that way. I think we can both agree on that."

Emily looked into the older man's hazelnut eyes, letting out a watery chuckle. Her mind immediately went back to the first time her husband had slapped her, and she felt a shiver run down her back. "I think we can agree on that."

The older man watched as tears began to gather in the brunette's dark eyes, and he quickly reached through the bars to grasp her delicate hands. "Darling, please don't cry."

The brunette woman let out a cry as she took in the kiss that the older man pressed to her lips. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart." He wiped the tears that ran from her eyes, pushing a small curl behind her ear. "But I'll see you again," he whispered, smiling softly to the younger woman. "In heaven, my darling."

Emily looked into the older man's eyes, squeezing his hand as hard as she could as the heartbreak radiated through her body. "Aaron..."

The older man shook his head, kissing the tears away. "Hey now," he hushed. "Don't do this. You have people to look after now. You should be happy."

Emily's eyes looked down to her plump stomach, her teeth biting down into her lower lip. "We're going to miss you." She looked up to the older man, her chin trembling. "I don't know if I can live without you."

Aaron shook his head. "Everything will be alright, my love."

The prison door opened to reveal Phillip Strauss, keys in hand. Both brunettes took their hands from one another, Emily's tearstained face turning towards the older man. "Yes?"

"Its time, Miss."

Emily gave a slow nod, glancing sadly towards her lover before making her way out the door.

The brunette walked slowly into the screaming crowd, doing her best to hold back her tears as she found a small spot just in the center of all the town's people. She felt her heart stop as she watched the man she loved be led towards the gallow, his hands tied before him. She did her best to keep herself from breathing too harshly, knowing that that's what Aaron would have wanted for her and their child.

Emily's dark eyes connected with the older man's that stand on one single plank of wood, her hands coming up to cover her quivering lips as she watched the noose be slid around his neck.

Aaron felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the woman he loved try not to cry. Getting the brunt of the countdown screamed in his ear, he let a tear roll down from his eye. "I will never forget you."

Emily closed her eyes, biting back a sob as she heard the wood drop, and the cheers from her neighbors echo through the air.

Her love was gone.

She bit her lip as she looked to the sky, her hand going down to cover her growing stomach. Her head shook as she looked to the blue sky, knowing that the man she had fallen for was now floating above them. "I promise to never let her grow up without knowing you." She rubbed her hands over the dress that held her pregnant stomach captive. "I love you." She gave a sniffle, her eyes hesitantly glancing over to the body now hanging an inch from the ground below. "We love you."


End file.
